Gone with the wind
by Hothead11
Summary: The ninja world is in mid war with Uchiha Madara, when said ninja tries to warp Sasuke and Naruto to the valley of the end so they can fight, something goes terribly wrong and Naruto finds himself in the past!slow naruxsaku, chap 4 has been re-writen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I doubt it would have as many fans as it has

* * *

**

* * *

Today was April fourth, the day of the war between Madara's army and the "shinobi" joint forces. The battle field itself was nothing special, grey as far as the eye could see, and a _lot_ of rocks with the occasional tree trunk sprawled out on the ground, and if one payed really close attention and looked at the landscape all together you would almost instantly think that this place was also the battlefield for many of the other shinobi wars, with the land being scorched, Many dirty rivers and large pieces of land shooting out of the ground as if they were the result of someone using doton jutsus to kill their opponents. The only thing that stood out in that place of death were all the people that were gathered there, the field was split into two sections, one side housing all of Madara's Zetsu clones. Madara and Sasuke were standing side by side in front of the clones on this side. On the other side of the field were many shinobi and kunoichi from different villages, but all united for one sole purpose….. to defeat the biggest threat the shinobi world has ever faced, Uchiha Madara, on this side, the five kages and the two remaining jinchuriki were up front, everybody was staring off into Madara's army of zetsus, except for Naruto and Sasuke they were glaring at each other just like in the times of team 7, except both knew that this was a fight to the death.

"I have a bad feeling about today and not just because of the war…"

Thought Tsunade the godaime hokage of konohagakure no sato but her musing was cut short when Naruto walked over to tell her something.

"Baa-chan remember don't send any other shinobi after sasuke only I can fight on equal ground with him." said Naruto sternly, while not taking his eyes off of Sasuke

"Ah, I know" "ok, well it's about time we start this war ….everybody onward to the future of the shinobi word!"

Soon after Tsunade had given her little speech the other shinobi and kunoichi went off to start the great battle that was ahead of them, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed in their spots just staring at each other, that was until Sasuke decided to talk.

"Well, well, looks like the dobe decided to come and fight me after all"

Naruto sighed at this like _he _Uzumaki Naruto was about to run away from _Uchiha Sasuke _his best friend and rival, hell would possibly freeze over first.

"Of course! I made the promise of a lifetime to Sakura –chan, and I never go back on my word dattebayo."

"Too bad you're not going to be able to keep it"

And just when they were going to rush and start the fight Madara appeared and stood watching the two shinobi until he finally spoke.

"Oh no, you two aren't going to fight here lets go somewhere less crowded and more….suitable"

Grabbing Sasuke's shoulder he warped him somewhere else, when he arrived, Sasuke looked at the more "suitable" place mentioned by Madara, and gave his typical "hn." He was at the valley of the end the last place he and naruto had a decent battle. Madara then went to go and warp naruto, he grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, Naruto then glared at madara as if saying "your next" Madara didn't pay it any attention instead he told Naruto what he had told him a while back.

"Looks like it is finally time for the Uchiha and Senju clan to settle their little dispute"

Just then Tsunade crept up behind Madara and gave him a solid punch in the back there was a bright white light that everybody except Madara seemed to notice he then looked up and eyed Tsunade sending chills down her spine.

"Tsunade you should have known that trying to speed up the electrical signals going from my brain to the rest of my body would not disorient me at all" said Madara in a matter-of-fact kind of way."

Madara then proceeded to warp Naruto to where Sasuke was waiting but Tsunade didn't really notice that he left instead she was deep in thought.

"_What happened to Naruto? He was here right before the bright light…this isn't good Naruto I hope that whenever you are you're alright"

* * *

  
_

* * *

Back at the valley of the end, the scenery hadn't changed much since Sasuke was here last time, the scars of his last battle were still present to this day four years later, it was like all those cracks to the two statues and the craters blended in perfectly to its gloomy history, not that Sasuke really cared, but he had to be here to finish what he started all those years ago. Sasuke just stood there waiting for Madara until he felt a presence to his left, he looked over to find Madara there but no Naruto, Sasuke's curiosity made him voice his thoughts.

"Madara where is Naruto?"

Almost instantly Madara looked at the uchiha as if he was crazy "what do you mean? He is right next to me don't you see?"

Almost as if to prove his point and looked to his right and saw that there was indeed, no Naruto Madara then pulled a 180 in his personality, that, even sasuke had to admit it was fast.

"Shit! I had this all planed perfectly! Now this has to happen!"

Madara then proceeded to tell the last of the uchiha survivors something he really didn't want to say himself.

"Sasuke…..you will get your chance to fight Naruto, but not now it would seem that fate has other plans… now come on lets go back to the war."

"_Seriously what happened why isn't Naruto here? I'm sure I grabbed him before I came here…_._it must have been that bitch Tsunade and that jutsu… hm I guess there's nothing I can do until he comes back."_

Madara then warped back to the battlefield and the war continued.

* * *

* * *

Elsewhere it was a very sunny day the birds where chirping and the wind was blowing nicely through the trees making leaves fall off their branches and onto the ground, but even though naruto felt all these things he had yet to open his eyes, he didn't know what was holding him back from doing it, so instead he decided to try and boost his confidence giving a little encouraging speech more to himself that to anyone.

"Hmph! as I was saying Sasuke I'm going to bring you back even If I have to beat you to a bloody pulp to do it!

"Hn! I'd like to see you try and beat me dobe! But you can't bring me back to any place since I'm already here idiot!" said a 12 year old Sasuke, giving Naruto one heck of a glare. Naruto then opened his eyes and started looking around as if searching for something his eyes then landed on Sakura and noticed she waist length hair.

"What the….! Where am I….? Aha! This must be some sort of genjutsu, I'll have to break out of it as fast as I can!" Everybody sweat dropped at this.

Naruto then pushed his hands together forming a seal, he then made his chakra levels drop down as far they could go and brought them back up all in an instant, which caused chakra to fly out of Naruto and start swirling around him, Sasuke and Sakura had to bring their hands up to cover their faces from the strong current of wind the chakra was forming around them, they slowly waited until the wind died down to look back at Naruto, Sakura was the first one to give him a piece of her mind.

"NARUTO! Can you sit down so we can start with this training already! Jeez only a baka like you would interrupt so many times in one day!

Naruto was about to pout, but the sound of Kakashi clearing his throat caught his attention.

"Alright as **I** was saying whoever can't grab a bell by lunchtime doesn't pass the test and will not be able to eat….that person will also be tied to that trunk, and will be forced to watch me eat my bentou" "_hmmm.. That kid.. There's something different about him….." "_Now start!"

Just as Kakashi said that Sasuke and Sakura jumped away from their sensei and went to hide somewhere in the dense forest they were near, while Naruto stood there thinking.

"_I remember this it was four years ago!

* * *

_

* * *

**A.N.**

Ok for those of you that didn't know this is a re-write of the original chapter 1. I tried patching up some things and tried to make the scene at the begining more understandable, so you know I wanted the war to be like the one in narnia for those of you that have seen the movie.

-Hothead11-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic…

* * *

**

* * *

"_I remember this, it was four years ago!"_

But Naruto's musing came to an end when Kakashi started to speak to him.

"You know, you're different, unlike the others who went and hid you stay here seeming lost in thought, not even caring that you have a jounin standing in front of you, who can kill you any second if he pleases…are you stupid?" stated Kakashi as bored as always, as if killing someone was an everyday type of thing.

Naruto didn't even twitch as he started chuckling, making Kakashi raise his lone eyebrow.

"Haha don't worry sensei, I'm far from being stupid"

Just as Naruto said that he "poofed" into a cloud of white smoke surprising the jounin.

"What! A kage bunshin? Hmm interesting.."

Somewhere in the forest under a bush Sakura was staring wide eyed at the whole thing.

"_Huh? What just happened to Naruto, he disappeared, it_ _must have been a bunshin….but Naruto can't use that jutsu…. can he?

* * *

_

* * *

To say that Naruto was worried was an understatement, he was panicking, and all because he found himself here, in team 7's training grounds where he _should _be fighting Sasuke.

"Why am I here? Damn it! Everybody is possibly getting killed and I'm here doing nothing! I have to find a way to get back home….well I am home but….. I mean four years later…. oh screw this!"

Naruto then started growing an evil smirk, the one he used to use when he thought up a prank…..which could only mean something bad was going to happen, to a very unlucky someone.

"I might as well go and have some fun while I'm here… heheh Kakashi-sensei payback time!"

"_Well…. Everybody seems to have hidden well but that kid….. He can use a jounin level technique….. not only that he has almost if not perfect timing with it…."_

"Oi! Kakashi sensei fight me 1-on-1 right now!"

"Hmm…ninja tactic know how number 1…. Taijutsu, I'll teach you that first."

Just as Kakashi finished his sentence, he reached for his back pocket, planning to take out his icha icha paradise book, that was until Naruto spoke up.

"Haha, you just can't stop reading that book can you? Eh sensei?"

"_What? How the hell did he know about my book? He must have seen me reading it when I went to buy some food I guess…"_

Naruto being the impatient person he is, charged forward the moment Kakashi started reading his book, Kakashi just sighed, his student just told him that he wasn't stupid like he thought he was.. Yet here he was charging straight at him.

"_That is being a hypocrite I believe…"_

"Sensei! I'm gonna get you back real good today…..take this!" screamed Naruto reeling his fist back to punch Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi was about to dodge, when the "Naruto" in front of him poofed into a burst of white smoke.

"What another clone!" said Kakashi trying to find his blond haired student.

"Haha payback time sensei…."said Naruto forming a tiger seal while running toward Kakashi

"Taijutsu ougi sennen goroshi!" "Let's see you dodge that sensei!"

Naruto could have sworn he felt his "attack" connect, but when he looked to see if he had hit Kakashi all he saw was a log.

"What! A log? I thought I had seen the last of you!"

Meanwhile in a nearby tree branch, Kakashi was relived he was able to get away at the last second, because if he got hit with a jutsu of that magnitude… well, he didn't even want to think about it. Once Kakashi was over his "fear" he realized what jutsu Naruto had just used, it was _his _jutsu how did he know it? Even if Naruto did watch him go shopping once there was no way he would pick up a technique from just looking at him.

"_I wonder how he knew about my secret jutsu, let alone almost hit me with it….. It could have been luck but… I'd better not be pushing mine..."

* * *

_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura where sharing pretty much the same thoughts the moment Naruto wasted a perfect opportunity to get a bell from their sensei, they also had an identical sweat drop because of the "jutsu" Naruto tried to hit him with.

"Naruto you are such a baka sometimes you know that…..but still I can't believe you where able to get so close to Kakashi-sensei….." thought Sakura, semi-scolding and praising her blond haired teammate for his feat.

Naruto was still trying to look for his sensei, seeing that he was nowhere to be found, he slowly realized there was only one way to find him.

"I think I'll entertain Kakashi-sensei for a little while."

Said shinobi proceeded to sit down with his hand in a seal, while remaining perfectly still, after a while he stood up, and threw a kunai knife at tree, making Kakashi jump out of it in an attempt to dodge.

"Come on sensei you can't keep running away forever….. Just fight me already!"

"Fine.. If you insist" _"Something tells me this is going to be harder than I originally thought it was going to be…."_

Not wanting to give Kakashi anytime to think, Naruto rushed forward and tried to punch him, but Kakashi being the ninja he is, was able to doge it.

"_Jeez! I never thought a gennin could be so fast!"_

But Kakashi's train of thought came to an end as his face collided with an incredibly strong force, one that sent him rolling backwards. After he came to a stop he looked up trying to figure out what hit him, he was sure he had dodged it. His eyes then wandered up to Naruto's, and noticed how he had some type of orange pigment around them and that his eyes were no longer there regular blue color, but a golden yellow.

"What?… is that….?"

"Yes, your right sensei, it is sage mode, so come on and fight me like you mean it already!"

* * *

* * *

Sasuke still hadn't moved from his spot in the tree, he was in too much shock to move, how could the _Naruto_ he know actually hit Kakashi-sensei a jounin! What type of training did he go through to get this strong in one night? Was it even possible to get that strong?

"Naruto…. What happened to you?

Sakura was having a similar dilemma, but Sakura couldn't even speak all she managed to say was a chocked

"Na….ru…to?"

* * *

* * *

Back at the heated battle Kakashi was having a serious inner dilemma, he hadn't expected that Naruto would be this strong, what was he supposed to do now?

"_Oh crap, how the hell is a gennin, more so Naruto able to use sage mode? This isn't looking good at all!"_

Soon after his inner musing, Kakashi was surprised once again to hear the sound of swirling chakra, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Who…are…you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Son of one of the greatest ninja of konoha, and student of the legendary pervert of Mount Myooboku! Dattebayo!" "Now… where was I?"

Naruto then sped forward towards Kakashi, when he was a couple of feet away from him, he extended his hand and shouted the name of his signature jutsu.

"**Rasengan!"**

Kakashi was able to jump back at the last second, but it still hit him to some degree.

"_The fourth's technique no doubt about it, but …. This guy….. How?"_

"Kakashi-sensei you're finished…" "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Just then two more Narutos poofed into existence, while the original held his hand out, the other two started forming some type of wierd chakra shuriken, causing a miniature tornado to form, and several rocks coming out of the ground, and breaking once they reached the peak of the tornado. Naruto then held his hand over his head and said.

"Sensei, you told us to come at you with everything we had, so I did!" "Now…. **Fuuton: rasen-shuriken**!"

Naruto was about to throw his jutsu when "he" poofed, and behind Kakashi was Naruto with a bell in his hand throwing it up and down casually looking at it glisten in the sun, when he moved his head so he could see his sensei's, Naruto almost burst out laughing but he kept his cool and just smirked, Kakashi was staring wide eyed at him, with his hand near torso level clenching and unclenching as if grabbing the air, his lone eye was growing very wide, so wide that it almost looked painful, and Naruto could see he had his mouth open through his blue mask, how the was this guy able to grab a bell from _him _and by himself? Kakashi soon settled after Naruto spoke.

"Surprised Kakashi sensei?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto /insert funny text here/**

Ok, before i start with this chapter i would like to thank all the people that are supporting me with this fic, you guys dont know how much it means to me reading the reviews i get

from you guys saying that you like the story... because seriously, since it was my first one i thought it would suck...so yeah...well thanks again and i hope you enjoy this chap!

* * *

* * *

"Surprised Kakashi-sensei?"

"But when did….you….?"

"It all happened when I "hit" you with my Rasengan, I missed on purpose so I could take a bell with my free hand, I used my fuuton: rasen-shuriken to distract you a bit longer so my teammates had an opening….but it seems nobody took it, dattebayo" explained naruto growing sad toward the end of his sentence.

"Now Kakashi-sensei go on finish the test, I'll be waiting near the memorial stone where the bentous are." said Naruto surprising serious for his normal hyperactive self.

"Uhh…ok… but hold on how did you know where the bentous are? We haven't moved from this spot!" Said Kakashi curious about his new student.

"It's only been four years how would I not remember dattebayo? But hurry up and finish I need to talk to you urgently" said naruto smiling halfheartedly.

"_Wha…it's only been four years…what are you talking about?"_ "Ok I'll see you there."

"Sasuke, Sakura come here, we will redo the test tomorrow."

"Sensei I almost forgot to tell you…pass both of them, they would have done it anyway." said naruto with his trademark grin

"Although you seem to have one hell of a story to tell, me I can't pass them just because you say they would have done so, I need reasons." said Kakashi very seriously to Naruto.

"Hmm reasons….Okay, the first one is that I would have ended tied up to that log, and Sasuke and Sakura-chan would have given me some of their food, even though you told them not to, and well the second one is…. I need to talk to you _urgently_… now hurry up and finish already! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed "Fine given the circumstances I will pass them…but I will lecture them on teamwork…. Now Sasuke, Sakura come here quickly!"

A few moments later Sasuke appeared with Sakura trailing behind him, both of them had the same thoughts running through their minds "who the hell was that" or "why isn't naruto here with us" were some of the most common ones. They stayed like that, without talking for a while until Sakura decided to voice her curiosity.

"What happened sensei is something wrong…. And who the hell was that, I mean he looks like Naruto, but Naruto is a baka that doesn't even know how to make a regular bunshin, yet that guy made about five and they had real bodies, he also had two other powerful techniques…. I think one of them was called Rasengan or something like that…."

Sasuke also decided to voice his thoughts to his so called "sensei"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura is right that guy can't possibly be Naruto… I fought him yesterday and I beat him without much trouble…."

"That _was _Naruto the same idiot you all thought wasn't cut out to become a shinobi….. But we're getting off task here I didn't call you to talk about Naruto, I called you to tell you that…You pass! But I will still give you a lesson on teamwork….. teamwork Is a very important thing to shinobi, why do you think you are all placed on a three man cell or when you go on a mission you go with other people and never alone, now I'm going to tell you something and I want you to commit it to heart, people who break the rules are considered scum…but those who leave their comrades to die just for the sake of a mission are considered worse that scum, remember that….and dismissed!"

"_Now to find Naruto…."

* * *

_

* * *

Naruto's guilt finally caught up with him after his "little" battle, no matter how much he tried to figure out why the hell he was sent here, he couldn't find the answer.

"Man I wish I could get home…. I mean I don't even know how the war is going….for all I know Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan and... Sakura-chan….could be…" said Naruto his voice going soft when he spoke Sakura's name. Just then Kakashi popped out of nowhere startling the blond.

"Could be what?" said Kakashi curious about what he was talking about.

"Oh, it's nothing really sensei….but I need you to listen and you cannot tell anybody what you hear, consider this a S-rank secret…Four years from now the five great shinobi nations are on the verge of war….with a man called Uchiha Madara" Naruto paused for a moment allowing the information to sink in, and that in turn gave Kakashi time to "correct" his student.

"Madara is dead he died a long time ago…"

"Oh no he isn't, he is far from dead my friend " "he is also the leader of an organization called "Akatsuki" they are after the bijuu and they only need two more the kyuubi which is inside of me and the hachibi" said Naruto unwillingly grabbing his stomach

"Ok….. Let's say I believe you how did you get sent four years into the past?"

"Listen Kakashi-sensei I need you to believe me I didn't put on that little show just to show off, I had my reasons, and this is one of them to back up my explanation. or else how could a gennin use the yondaime's technique? Or sage mode? And if that's still not enough I still have two more Justus one of which I didn't use during the battle….and to answer your question I still don't know myself, I think that maybe Madara did it to get an advantage on the war…"

"_But that's not right Madara wanted me to fight Sasuke!"_

**Flashback: fourth shinobi war a couple of hours ago..**

"_It seems like the Uchiha and Senju clans will finally be able to settle their little "dispute""_

**End flashback**

"_So it really wasn't Madara who sent me here, but then….how?" _mused Naruto

"Well" said Kakashi running a hand through his gravity defying hair "that is a whole lot of story you have there….and I'm not sure what to do myself…. I guess we should just tell Sandaime-sama…"

"Sensei I'm sorry but I can't let you do that, there are only two other people that can help us with this problem….Tsunade-obaa-chan and….

"_Ero-sennin…. I can see him he is still alive in this time!"_

But Naruto's musing was cut short when Kakashi started waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"How do you know Tsunade-sama and who is the other person?"

"Uhhh he is one of the world's biggest perverts his name is Jiraiya or as I like to call him….Ero-sennin!" beamed Naruto his excitement growing near the end.

"Well, I'll leave up to you to find those two sannin. "said Naruto neutrally.

Kakashi sweat dropped at this _"W__hen did I get involved in this mess?"_ "Okay and what will you be doing?" said Kakashi not voicing his thoughts aloud for fear of Naruto using a certain Jutsu on a certain part of his body.

"Hmmm I don't know, I'll go walk around I guess…"

Kakashi's sweat drop returned tenfold _"I haven't even gotten to know him and I already hate him…" _"Ok then I'll get right on it….Ja ne!"

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of white smoke while inwardly happy he was able to leave before Naruto could assign him some other task

"Now then, I'm kinda hungry…. To Ichiraku's!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I ran out of "funny" things to say)

* * *

**

* * *

"Now then I'm kinda hungry…to ichiraku's!"

Elsewhere at a dango bar near ichiraku, Sakura was sipping some tea and eating dango, while thinking up ways to get Sasuke to go out with her…well or at least she would be, if some annoying blond haired knuckle-headed idiot didn't pop into her head every now and then. After a while of trying to get Naruto out of her head, she just mentally sighed and decided to let herself think about the blond and how their training session went, with Naruto _actually _stealing a bell from Kakashi, with not so much as a scratch! The more she thought about, it the more she came to realize how impossible it was to do that, Naruto was gennin that just graduated from the academy and Kakashi was a seasoned jounin, Sakura then let out a long sigh, allowing her mind to replay the fight a couple more times….. That was until she heard her loud teammate.

"Ochan! One extra large miso pork ramen please!"

Sakura giggled at her new teammate's loud volume…hold on why was _she _giggling? It _was _Naruto why did she care?

"Great not only am I not able to focus today, but I am also going crazy..." thought Sakura as she suddenly rememberd a conversation she had with Sasuke yesterday

**Flashback: Yesterday**

**somewhere near the academy at a bench**

"The solitude..." said Sasuke his anger rising by the second.

"What?"

"You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get made at you."

"What's the matter?" said Sakura not really understanding what he was saying.

"You're annoying" said Sasuke with a very cold glare, that made Sakura feel like crying.

**End flashback**

Sakura lowered her head, feeling ashamed of thinking of Naruto like that, he hasn't done anything wrong to her since yesterday, and the only thing he had done was ask her out to lunch.

"I didn't like it when Sasuke-kun said I was annoying, so why should Naruto?" "I should say i'm sorry..."

Suddenly Sakura's brain hatched an idea why didn't she go eat with him and pay for his meal? Just as a way of saying sorry.

"Naruto I'm going to make sure you forgive me no matter what!"

Standing up to leave, she walked over to the owner of the store and paid for her tea, she then walked over to the other side of the street and arrived at ichiraku's. Sakura didn't know for how long she waited outside, but it seemed like forever to her, why the hell was it so hard to just go in and eat? She couldn't really find the answer, but if she didn't hurry Naruto would finish eating and leave, so she swallowed her hesitation and pulled back the blinds. The first thing Sakura saw was something she thought she would never forget for the rest of her life…she saw Naruto and next to him there was…..At least 13 ramen bowls all piled neatly into a stack, and the thing that frightened her the most was that Naruto was still as skinny as ever! This guy was just full of mysteries wasn't he? Recomposing herself she sat down and tried to look at Naruto to say hi, but all the ramen bowls were in the way, after a while, Teuchi came and moved the bowls to the sink allowing Sakura to finally say hi to the blond.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?"

Naruto looked up from his current bowl wondering who was calling him, and was surprised to see that his addresser was none other than Sakura, but he managed to recover quickly.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here I don't remember ever seeing you eat here? Yelled Naruto getting excited that Sakura was here with him, since because of his recent training with Killer Bee, he wasn't able to see her very much , even though it was a younger Sakura, it was still her wasn't it?

"Shhh Naruto you don't have to be so loud, I'm right next to you baka! And well I had a sudden craving for ramen… and they told me that this place was really good so I came here" lied Sakura all too perfectly, trying to hide her real reason for coming.

"You bet! This place doesn't only have good ramen they have the _best _ramen I've ever tasted! You should try some miso pork, it's my favorite! And don't worry it's on me today! Said Naruto his fox like grin ever present on his features.

"But Naruto I have money, I can pay for mys-"

"Sakura-chan I said don't worry…I guess you're not that good at following orders are you?" said Naruto teasingly

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she never knew that Naruto could be so…..caring or at least something along those lines.

Sakura then started to remember all of the times she had either beaten Naruto up or when she was mean to him, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it since a ramen bowl was placed in front of her, making her jump back a bit, luckily for her Naruto seemed to be so focused on his ramen that he didn't notice her, after giving her thanks, Sakura returned to thinking about the times she had been mean to him….. what was wrong with her? Why had she treated him so badly? She didn't really think about it much after that as she was finishing her first ramen she decided to tell Naruto something that she found out today.

"You know Naruto you've changed…."

Once Naruto heard what she said, he thought about it for a while and literally choked on his ramen.

"_Oh crap! She found out!"_

"wha, what do you mean? Said Naruto trying to act coolly while at the same time trying to get the lump of noodles in his throat down to where they should be….. In his stomach.

"I remember that yesterday you were an annoying little prankster and a loud mouthed idiot…well you still are a loud mouthed idiot…."

Naruto was really curious about where Sakura was going with this and why she was saying it….. But Naruto noticed what Sakura had said about _him _being an idiot!

"Sakura-chaaaan! I am not that loud dattebayo!"

Sakura almost giggled at his pout _almost_, but instead she chose to ignore it and continue speaking.

"But I guess I never really got to know you to see past that….."

Mentally Naruto was relieved that Sakura hadn't found out about his secret, but his relief was short lived when his brain processed what Sakura had said to him Naruto grew a slight blush and managed to whisper out a strangled "Sa-Sakura-chan…" after a while Naruto noticed he was staring, so he looked away his blush growing an even darker shade of red.

When they had both finished eating Naruto paid for their meals and went outside with Sakura trailing him from behind. Now since Naruto wasn't fighting and he had a full stomach he gazed around Konoha, he smiled softly seeing that even after so many years everything was still the same, except Baa-Chan's face not being on the Hokage's mountain of course, since technically she still wasn't Hokage. Naruto was brought out of his walk through memory lane, the moment he felt a pair of jade eyes looking at him like he was crazy, Naruto started scratching the back of his head like he had life while at the same time wearing a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well Sakura-chan… I'll see you later I guess….."

"Huh, why? Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I gotta go train to get stronger!" yelled Naruto giving Sakura a thumbs up and his fox like grin.

If there weren't so many people here Sakura would have literally fallen backwards, how the hell was someone so strong and still want to get stronger? Was that even possible? ... If your favorite color was orange and your name was Naruto…. It probably was.

* * *

* * *

**A.N.**

I also re-wrote this chapter since in the reviews I heard some people saying that this Narusaku scene felt a little to rushed, so i tried fixing it to the best of my ability without changing any part of the plot.

Please tell me if you still think that it was rushed so i can try to fix it again or if it was good enough to leave it alone. thanks

-Hothead11-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but something tells me you already knew that….**

**Authors note: sorry for not updating in such a long time but i was on vacation with my family at the beach, and i don't have a laptop so I couldn't write. One other thing, i know i may sound like a noob for asking this but if anyone could please tell me how to make dividing lines for when the scenes change i would highly appreciate it. Now on to the story!

* * *

**

* * *

If there weren't so many people here Sakura would have literally fallen backwards, how the hell was someone so strong and still want to get stronger? Was that even possible? ... If your favorite color was orange, and your name was Naruto…. It probably was. Recomposing herself Sakura asked a question that had just brewed in her mind.

"Why would you want to get stronger? I mean you're already so… good at being a ninja" said Sakura avoiding saying the word "strong" since she would probably never say that to Naruto even if it was true. Naruto knew he only had one shot at trying to set things right so he put on his best poker face and got to work.

"Huh, what are you talking about Sakura-chan? I'm not that strong"

"You don't have to be modest about it, I mean you were able to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei, and he's a jounin!"

"Sakura-chan I have no clue what you're talking about….. Maybe Kakashi-sensei used a genjutsu on you? Remember, I was tied to the log and you had to feed me so we could pass the test was all about teamwork!"

"Bu-"

Just as Sakura was going to deny that she was put in a genjutsu, Naruto could have sworn he saw a scarecrow look-a-like jumping form rooftop to rooftop, looking franticly for something or someone, so he decided to do what he always did when he saw his sensei….. Scream his name at ear deafening volumes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto while waving his hands all over the place trying to get his sensei to see him.

Apparently it worked, because Kakashi turned to look in his direction and immediately changed from wherever he was going to, towards Naruto and Sakura. When Kakashi finally made it down, he greeted Sakura and whispered something to Naruto, who in turn gave him a thumbs up.

"You bet sensei! I'll meet you at team seven's training field in five minutes!"

"Huh? Where are you going Naruto?"

"I am sorr-"said Kakashi trying to butt in, but Naruto cut him off

"Kakashi-sensei has to tell me something, so we're going to go somewhere more private!" beamed Naruto while giving Sakura that goofy grin of his

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into his student, it was his idea of everything being a secret wasn't it? Sometimes he wondered if this boy that was standing in front of him was really the_ yondaime hokage's_ son, the_ genius _ninja of konoha. Kakashi just sighed he would learn eventually….or so he hoped.

"_But still, he has to learn to use his brain, if I whispered__it to him, it was because I __**didn't**__ want anyone to hear…." _Thought Kakashi, while a ball of sweat was forming on the back of his head.

After a while of speaking to Sakura, Naruto remembered he had to go with Kakashi so, he turned to his sensei and said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll be right there, you go on ahead I just have to say goodbye to Sakura-chan"

Kakashi nodded and started heading towards the training fields

"Well Sakura-chan I guess I'll see you tomorrow….."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"…Umm Sakura-chan…..doyoumindifiwalkyouhome?" mumbled Naruto growing a blush on his cheeks, while pressing his fingers together in a Hinata kind of way.

"Um ok…. Say that again but slower…"

"Umm I said… it….was nice eating with you! Bye!" said Naruto trying to get away from her, like his life depended on it

"_Something tells me that if Sakura-chan would have heard that I would have ended up in the hospital, eating ramen through a straw for Kami knows how long!"

* * *

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha complex, Sasuke was eating his self made dinner while pondering what had happened to his blond haired teammate, just yesterday he was able to mop the floor with Naruto but now… well, he wasn't really going to admit that Naruto could beat him, but it was still true. Suddenly Itachi's word crossed Sasuke's mind and was immediately filled with anger and rage.

"_foolish little brother…..run and hide….cling desperately to life, so that one day you can come and face me with the same eyes that I possess….."_

Slamming his fist on the table, he finished his meal and set out to train hoping to not only surpass his brother, but also be able to, once again mop the floors with Naruto.

* * *

* * *

When Naruto finally arrived at team 7's training field, he looked around for his pervert of a sensei

"_Bah, he probably just agreed to give me time to say goodbye so he could come and read his book!"_

True to his belief, his "sensei" was reading his book on top of the log he was tied on, Naruto unconsciously smiled at the memory, he remembered that Sasuke had shared his food with him, and that Sakura had even gone as far as to feed him because of his restraints …..After Naruto finished his walk down memory lane and his sensei _still _hadn't acknowledged his presence, he decided to announce that he was here.

"Oi, Oi, Kakashi-sensei I'm he-"

"Yes, I know you're there"

"Then why the hell don-"

"Because one of the characters' biggest secrets is going to be reveled"

"…Okay…. So what the hell did you want to tel-"

"I found something out" said Kakashi sighing

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!" yelled Naruto growing angry that he wasn't able to talk

"Doing what?" said Kakashi with a look of confusion on his masked face

"Never mind, just hurry up and spill it" grumbled Naruto at his sensei's antics

"Oh yes, well which would you like to hear first the good news or the bad news?"

"Umm let's start with the bad news….."

"Ok, the bad news is that I could not locate either of the sannin….." Naruto felt a smirk form on his face but quickly suppressed it.

"It seems that they don't want to be found, it is almost impossible to track them…."

By the time Kakashi had finished his sentence Naruto was already sprawled out on the floor laughing at his sensei for no apparent reason

"What's so fun-"

"Haha I-I wa-was ero-sennin's student, I know that he is impossible to track!" said Naruto picking himself off of the floor while holding his gut in pain

"Then why did you make me for them?"

"Well for starters….. Consider it payback for using your ultimate technique on me! I mean it still hurts when I sit down sometimes!" said Naruto unconsciously moving his hand form his side to rub his butt

"_Fine if that's how thing are, two can play at that game!" _Thought Kakashi, while a smirk was forming under his mask from all the "evil" plans that were formulating in his brain. When Kakashi calmed down he decided to ask a question to his idiotic student.

"So Naruto, how are we going to find the sannin?

"Well… I've been thinking about that and I found a way, all I got to do is summon a toad and tell it to tell ero-sennin to come to Konoha!" beamed Naruto, happy that he was able to think up such a "perfect" plan

"Ok seems fair enough, so get to it"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to do the necessary hand signs required to summon, when he was done he placed his hand on the ground and waited….and waited…..and waited…..

"Hey! What's wrong? I did everything I had to…" yelled Naruto thinking back to see if he missed anything

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you the good news!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although, I wish I did...

Toph the trickster: I really appreciate your comment I will try to improve in any way possible and don't worry I don't see cc as an insult and I look forward to your feedback on my story.

Echo Uchiha: Thanks!

Goddess of the Eternal Night: Hehe sorry for the cliff hanger I just thought it would be a good place to stop the story.

* * *

* * *

Kabuto was walking down one of the very dark hallway that were located in the western hideout, and every time he walked down one of these halls, he always pondered why they had so many hideouts if they were all the same thing, with very poorly lit halls, many doors and the place always reeking of foul odors that he just never seemed to get used to... but alas he didn't have much of a choice and all in all, it wasn't _that _bad. After minutes of walking he finally arrived at a lone door in the darkest part of the hideout, slowly, he reached out and opening it, he waited until he was told to enter.

"Come in Kabuto..."

"You called Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yessss I did, how are you doing with _that,_ did you find him?

"Of course he is still in Konoha just like we thought he would be..."

"Perfect, soon I will have the body I dreamed of having, just because I could not have Itachi's body does not mean I cannot have his little brother'sssss

"So Orochimaru-sama when do you plan to go give him his gift?"

"During the chuunin exams would be the best time, since I still have some business to attend to..." said Orochimaru sliding his tongue out of his mouth, running it around his lips.

"_I always thought that was nasty..."

* * *

_

* * *

So Naruto, how are we going to find the sannin?

"Well… I've been thinking about that and I found a way, all I got to do is summon a toad and tell it to tell ero-sennin to come to Konoha!" beamed Naruto, happy that he was able to think up such a "perfect" plan

"Ok seems fair enough, so get to it"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to do the necessary hand signs required to summon, when he was done he placed his hand on the ground and waited….and waited…..and waited…..

"Hey! What's wrong? I did everything I had to…" yelled Naruto thinking back to see if he missed anything

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you the good news!"

"Hmmmm, oh yeah! Well hurry up Kakashi-sensei!"

"I found out a little about why you're here..." said Kakashi very seriously, which made Naruto gulp.

"A-and?"

"Well, you are here because of a Jutsu...and an incomplete one at that..."

"Okay... but what does that have to do with me not being able to summon?" said Naruto starting to fear he wasn't going to be able to return home.

"Since it is an incomplete jutsu it has side-effects, as I'm pretty sure you know. One of the side-effects being that since you've been sent to the past, your body has to revert back to the way it was when you were in this time," said Kakashi answering Naruto's question

"Ummm, could you explain it in a way I understand please..." said Naruto very nervously

"_You have got to be kidding me! First he comes and shows off his skill during the test, and now he is a complete idiot!" _Mused Kakashi running a hand through his silver, gravity-defying hair

"Ok listen, simply put you can't do any of the techniques you used to know, until it is time for you to learn them" "Go on, try and use one if you don't believe me"

Naruto was in shock all of that hard work and for what! He just couldn't believe that all of his hard work was flushed down the drain like it was nothing! But still, Naruto being the stubborn ninja he is decided to listen to Kakashi and see if it was true, standing there Naruto closed his eyes and soon found himself walking inside his mind, once he found the place he was looking for he saw that everything was still the same in the room that contained all of the chakra he was able to get from the kyuubi, laughing he put his hand up and willed the chakra to come to him, when it reached him he opened his eyes he saw that he was indeed in his controlled jinchuuriki state, smiling he turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Haha! I knew that it was a li-"yelled Naruto, but soon he felt a sharp pain run through his body and up into his head

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fin-"

Naruto wasn't even able to finish his sentence as the pain he felt earlier came back but stronger causing him to scream out in pain, when the pain died down, he tried to stand up but the pain came back again this time even stronger, Naruto tried resisting the pain but it was to no avail, soon the pain was too much and he just fell backwards. Kakashi who witnessed the whole thing didn't know what had happened or what to do so he did the next best thing….. Bring him to the hospital.

"_Something tells me that you are going to cause me many problems….."

* * *

_

* * *

Elsewhere Sakura was walking home from the lunch she had with Naruto, thinking about nothing in particular, that was until she heard an ear piercing scream, curious she followed the noise to team 7's training grounds she was wondering why anybody would be here, then she remembered what Naruto had told her.

**Flashback: outside ichiraku **

**Several minutes ago**

"_You bet sensei! I'll meet you at team seven's training field in five minutes!"_

"_Huh? Where are you going Naruto?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei has to tell me something, so we're going to go somewhere more private!" beamed Naruto while giving Sakura that goofy grin of his._

**End flashback**

"_That scream! It was Naruto's, I wonder what happened to him? I hope he's ok…" _

Soon Sakura had arrived at a clearing with three logs in the middle and a river running through half of the open field. Looking around she tried to find Naruto but it was to no avail, until she caught a glimpse of orange out of the corner of her eye, Naruto and Kakashi were both there, but Naruto was clutching his head with both hands and was screaming, after a while he fell backwards probably because of the pain he was feeling, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was happening, why Naruto was in pain and why Kakashi-sensei wasn't doing anything? Before she could question herself further, Kakashi put Naruto over his shoulders and took off.

"_Where could he be going?"

* * *

_

* * *

Kakashi had finally arrived at the hospital, not that it was far away but Naruto looked like he needed medical attention. Once inside the nurses told him to go to room number 10, so he did as he was told and put him on a lone bed he found inside, he was then told to wait outside. Minutes later the door opened and the nurses gave him the good news.

"He is in good health he just needs to rest some more."

"That's good. Do you know what caused the problem?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but no we don't"

"Okay, thank you anyway" "Oh yes, when will he be able to go home?"

"In 2 days, he will wake up tomorrow, we will run some tests on him and he will be free to leave."

"Thank you once again."

Kakashi heard footsteps to his left, and when he turned his head he Sakura was there all sweaty and dirty.

"Um are you okay Sakura?"

"What happened to Naruto?" said Sakura ignoring the question.

"He just suffered from chakra exhaustion, he will be alright he just needs to rest." Lied Kakashi with his famous eye smile

"But I heard him scre-"

"Well, see you later Sakura Ja ne!" said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"Okay…. Bye…"

"**Stupid sensei! Why didn't you tell me the truth? Shannaro!**

Sakura was brought out of her inner dilemma when the nurse placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her a question

"Would you like to see him? You seem two seem to be close."

* * *

* * *

A.N.

Once again I am sorry for taking such a long time to update, I had to do a lot of things theses past few days and to top it all off my dad asked for a 2 week long vacation at work, why am I saying this you say? Well mostly because he is one of the biggest computer addicts I have ever seen so I can't get on to write! And another thing I know this chapter sucked but I had a really hard time of trying to describe everything, so as a result I would greatly appreciate your feedback with any errors I made or just plain cc

Thank you

-hothead11-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know I'm really getting tired of writing these stupid disclaimers, I don't own Naruto, but I think you should know that by now….**

**A.N.**

Ok feel the need to clarify something about my previous chapter regarding Naruto and his powers, I'll try to explain it as simple as possible, Naruto did have his powers during his fight with Kakashi, but just because he had _recently_ been sent to the "past" thus making the effects not appear until later. Another weird way of explaining it is imagining a cup of water that has been left out in the sun, it will eventually evaporate into nothing right? But it still takes time for it to completely disappear! That is the same thing that is happening to Naruto. Sorry for the confusion, I guess I should have had Naruto ask Kakashi that question to clarify. Now back to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

"**Stupid sensei! Why didn't you tell me the truth? Shannaro!**

Sakura was brought out of her inner dilemma when the nurse that was having a conversation with Kakashi, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to see him? You two seem to be close friends."

"Huh, oh no, we're not that close, we were just put on the same team two days ago" explained Sakura moving her hand in front of her face, as if trying to get rid of some nasty odor.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions then but, will you still like to see him?"

"Ummmm… I-I don't know….."

"Come on there's nothing wrong with caring for a friend, close or not" said the nurse with a very friendly smile on her face.

"O-okay…"

Opening the door to Naruto's room Sakura hesitantly stepped in, looking everywhere in the room trying to find said blond. After a while of searching she saw Naruto sleeping in one of the beds furthest from her, making her way over she found a stool and sat next to Naruto just staring at him. After what felt like forever to her, she decided to finally leave, getting up from her seat she made her way across half of the room, suddenly Naruto started thrashing about in his bed saying Sakura's name over and over again, he was also saying other things but they were too muffled to understand, walking back to the stool she decided to stay a little while longer besides it was still early and her mom wasn't expecting her for another hour. When Naruto had finally calmed down she decided that it really was time to leave, saying her goodbyes she decided to do what she couldn't do at the ramen bar.

"Naruto I-I know you can't hear me right now but I'm really sorry for treating you so badly, from now on I'll do my best to treat you better…..like a real friend."

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was stuck in a pickle…. He couldn't tell where he was since his vision was foggy and everything seemed to be the same color…..grey. A couple of minutes later his vision started to clear slightly, he could now distinguish blobs of green everywhere but what caught his attention the most was a little ball of pink….when his vision cleared further he noticed that the green blobs were shinobi vests and the tiny ball of pink was none other than Sakura, with Kakashi-sensei next to her, and Bushy-brows next to Kakashi, Naruto let a small smile appear on his face, which soon transformed into a very big grin, he had made it back home. The first thing he did was call out to his pink haired teammate.

"Oi, Oi, Sakura-chan I'm back! Did you miss me?" said Naruto jokingly. When Sakura still hadn't acknowledged his presence, he decided to try again.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! I'm over here!" "That's weird, it's like she doesn't even know I'm here…"

After a while of calling her name and she still hadn't even so much as looked in his direction, he tried to call the other two people that were with her, to Naruto's dismay the same thing was happening, nobody answered him. Just when he was going to walk towards them and ask why they didn't respond, Naruto saw something he hoped he was never going to see… An enemy had just come out of the nearby forest and stuck a katana right through Sakura missing her heart since Lee had pushed her out of the way. Screaming, he ran in her direction, until he collided with an extremely hard force that prevented passage. After trying to find a way around the seemingly impregnable wall he found out that he was stuck in a box like object…. Except much harder. Reeling his fist back, he punched the wall, seeing that it had not broken, he tried again, and again, and again. After several minutes of punching the wall it still had not broken, he punched it one more time leaving his knuckle on the wall, a trail of blood dripping down from it, while tears were forming in his face, it was all his fault, every time he wanted to protect someone that was dear to him he always failed, he was never strong enough to do so. But Naruto was brought out of his inner musing when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw that it was…. Sakura? Except this was the younger version of her, the one he had eaten lunch with earlier, she seemed to be speaking but Naruto couldn't make out all of it

"Naruto...I…sorry….badly…better…real friend."

While pondering what meaning those words held, the horrifying scene that had unfolded in front of him was fading, just like everything else around him. After a while everything was completely black, but it was a comforting darkness, one that he would gladly stay in for a while longer.

* * *

**

* * *

Two days later**

Shifting uncomfortably, in whatever it was he was sleeping in, Naruto tried to sit up only to find that he couldn't, trying again, he felt that there was something on his stomach, it wasn't that heavy but he was weak and felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Opening his eyes and rubbing away the drowsiness he saw what exactly what the thing was, or rather _who _it was, that was on his chest… it was Sakura, resting soundly against his stomach.

"_She must be tired to have fallen asleep on my stomach…. I bet she's hungry…."_

Quietly making a kage bunshin, he told it to go to ichiraku and bring back two bowls of ramen one for him and the other for Sakura. While patiently waiting for his clone and the ramen, his eyes gazed at Sakura, looking at her sleep made him feel so…so…so peaceful, this wasn't like the other times he had to stay watch while on a mission, this time he had no pressure, no enemy ninjas following them, nothing, it was just him and Sakura. Before Naruto could keep staring any longer, his clone came through the window balancing two ramen bowls, he then set them carefully on a little table that was next to Naruto's bed. Sighing Naruto turned to his pink haired teammate, she looked so beautiful while she was sleeping, and truth be told Naruto didn't want to wake her up, but she was on top of him, not that he minded in the least, but she looked uncomfortable, so he shook her lightly, making her stir and wake up. Turning her head to the other side, she mumbled incoherent word and back to sleep, maybe she shouldn't have stayed up so late helping her mom around the house yesterday. Her thoughts ended being pushed to some part of her brain, as she heard someone giggling.

"What's so funny?" she said, noticing it was Naruto

"Huh, O-oh w-well it's just that you're tickling me!" said Naruto smiling at her sheepishly, while a blush was adorning his face.

Sakura noticing that she was on his stomach, blushed a mild shade of red, but quickly shrugged it off, and bopped Naruto on the head…hard.

"Pervert!"

"ITAI ! Ne Sakura-chan you don't have to be so mean, that really hurt!"said Naruto in a childish pout.

"Serves you right!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I got you some ramen in case you were hungry" Beamed Naruto rubbing the rather large bump that was forming on his head.

Before either of them could speak, Kakashi showed up with Sasuke tagging alone.

"Yo! How are you feeling Naruto?" "You gave me quite a scare when I found you on the floor after your training session!" "The nurses told me you were suffering from _chakra exhaustion_" said Kakashi stressing the words chakra and exhaustion.

"I'm fin-"

"Yeah that's great! Guess what Naruto? We have a mission to do tomorrow, do you feel up to it?"

"The great rokudaime-sama never backs down from anything!" _"Especially stupid D-rank missions"_ thought Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystalzap**: well maybe in the beginning of the series, but later on its like a way of Sakura correcting Naruto's actions, you now when he does something bad or idiotic, kinda like a parent.

**Goddess of night eternal faith: **hehehe thanks!

**NaruDeeds and Hideki411: **no problem guys! I am always happy to help!

**Echo Uchiha:** thank you really appreciate it!

**A.N**

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm really sorry, it's just that well I got really sick so I had to stay in bed for a while, with the occasional run to the bathroom to throw up, but that's a story for another time. And well thanks for being patient with the story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"The great Rokudaime-sama never backs down from anything!" _"Especially stupid D-rank missions"_ thought Naruto.

"Good, O-great Rokudaime-sama, meet me at the Hokage's tower tomorrow morning, and that goes for you two as well."

"Hey, sensei what type of mission is it?" asked Sakura eyeing the ramen bowl that Naruto had bought for her.

"Well…. Let's just say that it is more or less than what we have been doing these past two days…"

"Wow, Kakashi that was helpful" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Well I try my best" exclaimed Kakashi, pulling out his icha icha paradise book.

"Hn"

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is right, I mean it would be helpful to know what type of mission we are going on…"

"Fine, if you all _must_ know…. It's a mission to escort a bridge builder to a place called the land of waves, it is a C-rank mission, think of it as a present for doing so well these past two days,"

"Uhh, sensei are you sure Naruto is going to be ok? This _is_ a C-rank mission after all and Naruto hasn't even done a single D-rank mission!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh I'm sure Naruto will be fi-"

"Ne, Ne Sakura-chan you don't have to worry about me! After all I am Konoha's best ninja! And I'll protect you so you have nothing to worry about!" Beamed Naruto, interrupting Kakashi.

"Oh wow I feel so safe now" said Sakura rolling her eyes "And who said I was worried about you? I just wanted to make sure you didn't drag the team down" said Sakura jokingly

"Sakura-chan you really know how to make a person feel like dirt….." exclaimed Naruto sadly.

"Jeez Naruto, I was only kidding you know….."

"Oh, sorr-"

"Well, as much as I hate interrupting your little "moment" I have more important things to do, if any of you need me for anything….well, good luck finding me." Interrupted Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind two aggravated students and an annoyed Sasuke.

"Stupid sensei! He always does that! I mean, I wasn't even done asking questions!"

"How would you know what he does? You've been out cold for two days" spat Sasuke while glaring at Naruto

"Jeez teme what's your problem? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?" asked Naruto shrugging off the insult and death glares.

"Hn shut up dobe"

"Cut it out both of you!" "Can't you guys at least _try _to act as a team?"

"But Sakura-chaaan! The teme started it!" pouted Naruto, his lower lip quivering.

"I don't care who started it, but if you don't shut up I'll surely finish it!" said Sakura trying to sound angry, but the image of Naruto pouting made her want to laugh, Naruto being the ninja he is, caught on pretty quickly, and decided to tease her even further.

"Sakura-chaan! Why must you only pick on me? You should blame the teme once in a while too!" said Naruto with the same pout he had used earlier. Upon seeing the pout, she could have sworn she heard her brain start screaming "Laugh you idiot! Laugh!" She was nearing her limit she almost couldn't take it anymore. After a couple of seconds of trying to resist laughing she finally gave up and started laughing, making Naruto smile widely at his accomplishment, Naruto being the person he is, was always happy when Sakura was happy, and got even happier when _he _was the reason she was happy. After quieting down Sakura finally decided that it was time to get a start on her day, turning around to face the smiling Naruto, she said.

"Hey, let's go and check you out of the hospital ok?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well sorry for having a good time! Come on Sasuke-kun let's go!"

"Sasuke-kun?" turning around to the place Sasuke was at, and noticing he was not there, sighing she turned around again except this time in Naruto's direction.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun went."

* * *

Elsewhere

"You know, when you left saying that you had more important things to do I actually believed you, but now… well let's just say that that won't happen again."

"Why did you leave the hospital?" said a silver haired jounin, completely ignoring the little raven haired boy next to him.

"Hn, it was getting way to emotional in there for my taste."

"Really? Were there any…incidents?" said Kakashi while reading from one of his many prized icha icha books.

"Kakashi"

"Yeah?"

"You're a pervert."

* * *

After Naruto and Sakura had checked the blond out of the hospital, Naruto decided that he was going to do some training and Sakura didn't really want to tell the blond where she was going. Once they had both said their goodbyes Naruto headed towards team 7's training grounds, when he arrived Naruto let the rush of nostalgia run through him, when he calmed down Naruto started doing his normal training routine, the one he had when he was a kid of course, since he didn't want to end up in the hospital for another two days suffering from "chakra exhaustion". When Naruto finished he decided to try something out regarding the side effects of the jutsu he got caught in, what if he tried using a technique but instead of doing it from instinct like he always does, he did it following the actual process of the technique? Quickly forming a kage bunshin Naruto held his right hand out while concentrating on first swirling the chakra, then compressing it and finally…..

"You're never going to be able to do it you know" said a very board Kakashi.

"Huh?" Said a confused Naruto as he whipped his head to right, to see a scarecrow look-a-like with a book in his hand, standing right next to him. Suddenly Naruto's rasengan burst into a blue haze, knocking him back several inches , which in turn caused him to land on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why did you do that! I was so close!"

"Yeah, sure you were…" "Try lifting up your arm and tell me if you were close."

Getting up off of the ground Naruto decided to do as he was told and tried lifting up his right arm, a very weird sensation ran through his arm, it was almost like he didn't have one. Looking back at Kakashi Naruto awaited further instructions.

"Well? You going to lift it up?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? It is up!" Yelled Naruto, while moving his head toward the right to get a look at his arm, which indeed was by his side, trying harder to move it he was able to lift it about halfway, before letting his arm fall limply to his side.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to use any jutsus until you are supposed to learn them, but….. During our battle you said you were a wind type chakra user right?"

"Yeah, why does it matter?"

"Oh, no reason just wondering…." _"Hmmm that is very interesting considering that __**he**__ also had wind natured chakra… anyway this kid isn't supposed to be able to even make his arm twitch… yet Naruto was able to lift it up almost halfway…. This must be the kyuubi's doing…" _

"Umm Kakashi-sensei what am I supposed to do with my arm now?"

"Huh, oh, there's not really much you can do about it, just take it easy and it should ware off by tomorrow."

"Huh, that's it I thought it was going to be much worse…"

"Don't worry it is, whatever you feel on that arm will be amplified by a lot, so even a poke to that arm will hurt a lot." Explained Kakashi, giving Naruto an eye smile. "Naruto you should get going since you won't be doing anything else for the day" said Kakashi patting Naruto's right arm in a fatherly kind of way, when he realized what he had done his eye widened to unimaginable proportions

"Uhh sorry Naruto….." apologized Kakashi before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"….ITTEEEEE!"

After composing himself from the _very_ sharp pain he felt in his arm, his stomach decided to remind him that his lunch was overdue by about 4 hours, by growling very loudly, he turned and headed to the only place he deemed "worthy" of eating at, the famous ichiraku ramen stand! When he made it Naruto was acknowledged and given his usual. After staring at his ramen for a while, he remembered that there was a slight problem, he couldn't use his right hand….


	9. Chapter 9

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: Thanks! glad you like it so far!**

**hideki411:Hehe, sorry for the short chapters I made this one longer just for you! but if it still isn't enough just tell me and i'll make them even longer! **

**Echo Uchiha: Thanks **

* * *

After staring at his ramen for a while, Naruto remembered that there was a slight problem, he couldn't use his right hand…. Sighing, he reached for some chopsticks that were in a red container to his left, and broke them apart with some help from his mouth. After giving his thanks he _tried _to dig in, which resulted in many noodles slipping from his chopsticks and making a big mess on the counter. Later on when Ayame, the shopkeeper's daughter, saw the mess Naruto was making she scolded him.

"Naruto-kun! Why are you making such a mess? Just because you are our favorite customer doesn't give you the right to make a mess on the counter!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ayame it's just that something happened to my right arm and I can't use it." explained Naruto eyeing his right arm carefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry for scolding you then, I do hope you find a way to eat with your left hand."

"Ok, thanks Ayame."

After apologizing, Ayame left to continue with her ramen duties. Sometime later, after many failed attempts at trying to eat his ramen, Naruto heard something shuffle to his right side, indicating that someone had arrived. Turning around, Naruto noticed that it was none other than Sakura, standing next to him. Sakura who hadn't noticed that Naruto was there, was about to sit down until she felt a pair of eyes on her face. Turning to see who it was, Sakura saw that it was Naruto, who was staring at her like she had two heads. Feeling self-conscious she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Naruto, is something the matter? Do I have something on my face?"

Noticing he was staring, and got caught doing it, he opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was air. Feeling a blush start to form on his face, Naruto turned around quicker that necessary, which caused his limply hanging right arm to bump the bottom part of the counter from the excess momentum. Quickly biting his tongue, Naruto emitted a muffled scream that sounded somewhat like a grown. Not knowing that Naruto was in pain, Sakura mistook that scream for an actual grown, that led her to believe that Naruto did not want her here.

"This place isn't yours Naruto! If I want to eat here I can!" Huffed Sakura

Hearing Sakura grow angry, Naruto turned around to face her and try to calm her down.

"S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan….hurts…" said Naruto in a very strained voice that sounded almost painful.

"Huh? What hurts?"

"..Arm..." answered Naruto in a less strained voice.

"What's wrong with it? It seems completely normal to me…"

Feeling the pain withdraw from his right arm, Naruto was finally able to speak properly.

"Well… I really don't know what happened myself but Kakashi-sensei said something about my arm going limp and that even the slightest poke would hurt a lot…" explained Naruto, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh… I'm sorry for getting mad then, I should have asked first…." Apologized Sakura, while rubbing her arm as if it hurt.

After her apology Sakura's stomach decided to remind her why she was at ichiraku in the first place, making a blush form on her face in embarrassment. Chuckling, Naruto ordered another ramen bowl and told Sakura to sit down.

"I didn't expect to see you here Sakura-chan, I thought you didn't like to eat ramen that much…"

"You're right I don't, but I had never eaten at ichiraku's before you recommended it."

"So… Now you like ramen?"

"Well I don't like it as much as you do, but yes I admit that this place servers very good ramen."

"Ha-ha, nobody that has eaten at ichiraku has had the will power to not bow down in its glory, in time you will do the same!" Beamed Naruto, trying to make a joke.

Before Sakura could reply with something sarcastic, Teuchi had brought the bowl of ramen that Naruto had ordered for her. Giving her thanks, Sakura started to eat slowly, so Naruto tried to do the same. Some while later, Sakura was about halfway through her bowl, and decided to look over to Naruto, who was still struggling with his ramen. Remembering that Naruto had a problem with his right arm, Sakura turned a light shade of red.

"_I cannot believe I'm about to do this" _mused Sakura while trying to make her blush go away, which only resulted in it growing a deeper shade of red. Calming herself down a bit Sakura turned to Naruto and addressed him.

"Na-Naruto…. D-do you need….. Help?" asked Sakura her blush returning albeit a bit stronger.

Naruto turned to her and grew a slight pink hue on his cheeks, Sakura didn't ask him what he thought she had just asked him… did she? Wanting to make sure he heard right and not be beaten to a pulp because he had heard wrong, Naruto asked her to repeat the question

"Wh-What did you say Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto trying to control his stutters.

"You heard me baka! I asked you if you needed help!" Yelled a flustered Sakura, turning the other way so Naruto couldn't see her blush.

"I-I just wanted to make sure I heard right…" "Umm Sakura-chan? You sure it's no problem? I mean you don't have to help me if you don't want to….."

"No… it's okay Naruto you're hurt… it's the least I can do…"

Nodding slowly, Naruto gave his chopsticks to Sakura who took them from his hand, slowly grabbing some noodles, Sakura turned to Naruto who was still blushing and motioned him to open up. Naruto was carefully watching Sakura's hand slowly make its way to his mouth, when the noodles finally made it into Naruto's mouth, he snapped out of his trance and started chewing on the noodles. When Naruto had finished chewing he decided to look up at Sakura's face instead of the chopsticks that she was using to feed him and couldn't help but notice something that made a small smile crawl up to his face.

"_Hmm, it's funny…. Even after four years Sakura-chan's eyes still show her emotions perfectly…. No matter how much she tries to hide it." _

On the other hand, Sakura also found her way to Naruto's gaze, and for the first time she noticed just how mystifying the blonds' blue eyes were, they seemed to be stuck in a constant loop of positive emotions, which by impulse made her give out a small smile.

"_Naruto… I seriously cannot believe I thought of you as annoying before, I couldn't have been more wrong."_

Quickly breaking out of her almost trance like state Sakura readied another bit of ramen noodles with Naruto's chopsticks and fed it to him. After a couple of mouthfuls both of the preteens finally calmed down, getting used to the awkward tension in the room. After a while of eating and talking to each other, both Naruto and Sakura decided to head back to their homes, since they both had a mission tomorrow, saying their goodbyes both of them headed home.

* * *

After all of team 7 had assembled in the Hokage's and where given their mission and were introduced to their client, they headed out to the front gates of the village, which to Naruto's dismay, happened the same way he remembered it…..

"Hmm are you sure those three kids will be enough to escort me to the bridge? Especially the one with the blond hair, he doesn't look even remotely reliable…" Asked Tazuna with a sort of mocking tone that didn't sit well with Naruto at all, which in turn made Sakura giggle, and Sasuke smirk even though they were insulted too.

"Don't worry I am a jou-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you old geezer! Are you still drunk?" Yelled Naruto cutting Kakashi off.

"Haha! So you think my opinion on you is wrong? Well you're just going to have to prove me wrong then!" Said Tazuna trying to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Oh, don't worry I will!" Beamed Naruto

"Can we just go now?" Asked a very unamused Kakashi.

"Fine then, let's go"

After several minutes of walking, both Naruto and Kakashi Noticed a lone puddle in the middle of the road, which made Naruto stop walking for a second.

"_So, he noticed too…"_

"Hey sensei! Can we stop for a second? I have to go take a leak!" Yelled Naruto

"Naruto! How dare you say that in front of a lady!" barked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Sakura-chan….. But I really have to go!"

"Grrr, just go then baka!"

"As amusing as this is to watch… Naruto I'm going to have to ask you to come here for a second."

Once Naruto made his way over to Kakashi, Kakashi crouched a bit, to be at Naruto's height, and whisper something in his ear.

"Listen Naruto, I know you saw the puddle, but don't take out those ninja…. I need to find out who they are after."

"Sensei don't worry they are after Tazuna-jiji, they don't want him to finish building the bridge so they are out to kill him."

"Hmmm, ok but who is out to kill him?"

"This isn't really the place to talk about this sensei, I'll tell you when we set up camp."

Nodding, Naruto walked a couple of feet before disappearing into the woods. Sakura was starting to wonder why Kakashi was growing an interest in Naruto, ever since the day Naruto had fainted, Kakashi always seemed to be thinking about him, deciding to mark it off as caring for his student, Sakura let the thought fall into the depths of her mind. After a couple more minutes of waiting for Naruto, said blond finally made his presence know by walking out of the forest while pulling up his fly, emitting an audible "ahhh". Shaking off the dab of sweet that had formed on the back of his head Sasuke decided to comment on how much time his blond haired teammate took to just pee.

"Hurry up dobe, we don't have all day for you to be stopping to pee every 5 minutes."

"That's weird, I thought I was the one who started the fights teme, not you." Stated Naruto neutrally

Sasuke only replied with a dry "Hn" while walking away, after a couple of steps, two ninja appeared and attacked a 'stunned' Kakashi, ripping him to shreds, making everybody except Sasuke and Naruto gasp.

"_T-those g-guys took out Kakashi-sensei?"_ mused a very in shock Sakura.

"One down!" growled one of the two ninja.

Quickly appearing behind Naruto the second one of the two trying to swipe at Naruto. growled out.

"Second one"

"_Naruto I'd jump in to save you but I have to find something out first…." _ Mused a very observant Sasuke.

Just before the two ninjas could try and swipe at Naruto he turned his head to reveal a smirk before 'poofing' out of existence.

"Hehe you looking…."

"For me you idiots?" beamed both Naruto and his Kage bunshin, before punching both ninja square in the face sending them a couple of feet away before their heads landed in Kakashi's iron like grip, knocking them both out.

"What's the big idea sensei! I could have taken those punks by myself!" yelled Naruto

"Sure you could have….." Said Kakashi his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to see that Naruto was able to fool two ninja that were at least chunnin in rank with a lone kage bunshin, although Sasuke was hiding his shock almost perfectly, Sakura wasn't doing the same, as she had her mouth wide Kakashi had tied the two ninja together, he called for Naruto, who was mumbling incoherent curses at Kakashi. After a good minute or so, Sakura recovered from her shock and tilted her head to the left and saw that Sasuke had an expression that made her believe he was mad while at the same time in deep thought. When Sasuke turned and mouthed out a 'what' Sakura turned her head once again to see that Naruto was walking towards her.

* * *

After Sasuke's shock left his system, he went back to thinking about the reason why he hadn't helped Naruto in the first place, he wanted to see if a theory he had was true…. And although he still didn't have any solid proof, with every battle Naruto had it was becoming clearer to him that he was correct. Sensing a pair of eyes on him he turned to his head to the right to find Sakura staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Mouthing out a 'what' Sasuke noticed that Sakura's gaze had switched from him to the blond that was walking towards her with a concerned expression on his face, even though Sakura never even got close to those two ninja. Deciding to go over to his teammates to see what it was Naruto was concerned about, Sasuke started walking towards them, reaching them in a couple of seconds.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"Asked a concerned Naruto

"Why wouldn't I be? Those ninja didn't even get near me…."

"_Shit! I forgot that since we took them out so quickly they didn't have the chance to attack Sakura-chan!"_

"Ummm…. Sorry Sakura-chan I was just… worried…"muttered Naruto nervously hoping that Sakura would buy it.

"_Naruto you make this way too easy…" _thought Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Many miles away from Konoha, in a hot springs bath house located in Tea Country was an old man with long white hair flowing down his back and a large scroll that was suspended across his lower back with just a rope. After several minutes the old man calmly crossed the street to reach the entrance of the bath house, which wouldn't be at all suspicious at all…. If he actually entered the bath house, instead of going around to the back and quickly jumping up to the flat rooftop of said bath house. Taking note of the fine 'specimen' that were all relaxing in the warm water, said man pulled out a notepad with many scribbles throughout the pages of the otherwise blank notepad. Speedily writing down some 'notes' from 'researching' he decided that he had gotten all that he could from this place, and was about to leave, when he heard the door open and out came a blonde haired babe with a very busty chest and a diamond shape on her forehead, alongside the blond women was a jet black haired one, although she wasn't as busty as her companion, Jiraiya still gave her a passing grade. Emitting a very soft giggle Jiraiya crawled over to the other side of the roof he was on. When he was at the end of the flat roof there was a slanted one with tiles adorning it, quietly hopping on top of the slanted roof he was making his way over to the other end so he could have less things blocking out the 'scenery'. A couple of feet away, Jiraiya's foot slipped on a loose tile, making him fall down to the floor. Luckily for him his years as a ninja had given him the ability to fall to the ground virtually undetected… But as fate would have it, since one of the tiles had fallen the others that were still up on the roof had fallen down to the ground since they had lost the one piece that was holding them up, ultimately burying him under in rubble.

"_Shit! Why is it that every time I am near Tsunade things go wrong?" _Mused Jiraiya trying to get free from all of the junk that was on him.

Quickly turning his head around to what sounded like many women screaming and a very angry one that was staring at him with eyes that could kill.

"…Jiraiya… You just crossed a line…" whispered a _very_ angry Tsunade slowly walking towards a very in fear and paling Jiraiya.

Quickly picking Jiraiya up and out of all the rubble, Tsunade reeled her fist back and said,

"I'll teach you to be a pervert!"

After things had settled down with the 3 gennin Kakashi decided that it was time to address his three students about what he had recently learned from Tazuna and those two Shinobi. Walking over to where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were, he made his presence know to the three by clearing his throat. When his students turned their heads to his direction Kakashi decided to enlighten them on what he had learned.

"Listen you three, after speaking with Tazuna-san and interrogating those two ninja you fought, I have learned that the mission we are currently on is no longer a C-rank but possibly a B-rank or higher since we have the presence of enemy ninja to worry about now."

Sakura as usual was the first one to ask a question.

"But Kakashi-sensei I don't understand, why would Tazuna-san say that this was a C-rank mission when it really was a higher ranked one?"

"Well Saku-"

"It's because the Land of Waves is a very poor place Sakura-chan, and the people there barley get by living." Explained Naruto to Sakura, while giving her his signature foxy grin.

"Oh, I see, but how did you know you've never left the village before have you?"

"_How is it that I always find myself in this type of situation?"_

"Err, well, you see…."

"He overheard the conversation I Had with Tazuna-san right Naruto?"

"Umm… Well yeah… Kakashi-sensei is right…"

"Hmm, no wonder Naruto knew, and here I thought he was actually smart." Quipped Sakura.

"Ne, but Sakura-chan I am not _that _dumb…" Pouted Naruto

"Hehe, I know baka don't worry I'm only kidding!"

"Alright moving along, I was going to ask you three if you wanted to continue with this mission now knowing that it is a higher ranked one."

At first nobody said anything granting the three gennin and jounin some peace and quiet in the midst of all that was happening… which didn't really last long since Naruto was the first one to shout his answer.

"Of course we have to keep going! Wave needs our help I don't know about you guys but as long as I have the strength in my body I won't give up, back down or run away from anything!"

Naruto's little outburst made Kakashi inwardly smile, it even made Tazuna start paying attention to the conversation.

"I won't ever give up because that's my nindo!"

"_Hmm, I think I was really wrong about this kid..." _

Looking at his students, Kakashi noticed that they all had a determined expression on their face thanks to Naruto's little speech, deciding to confirm if they really wanted to continue he asked them.

"So, I take it you guys want to continue with this mission?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Hn"

"You bet!"

Not needing any more evidence that the three really wanted to continue, Kakashi nodded his head while telling his team and Tazuna to move out.

After walking for little while longer, the team of three and Tazuna made it to big lake with a boatman waiting by the edge. Quickly glancing at Tazuna the man nodded and started the boat, while signaling everybody to get on. A couple of minutes later the man switched off the motor and started rowing by hand, which raised Sakura's interest, although she didn't question why.

Upon reaching the shore, the group of four continued walking for a while, until Kakashi abruptly stopped.

"Everybody get down now!"

Kakashi and Sasuke both jumped down to the floor, Naruto was about to follow suit, but out of the corner of his eye he saw that both Tazuna and Sakura were glued in place. Quickly making three kage bunshins, the first clone and the original went to knock down Tazuna and Sakura, while the other two of them took out a kunai and tried to parry the blade in order to buy more time, although the sheer force of the blade broke through the clone's prairies, tearing straight through the clones and embedding itself in a tree, with the hilt sticking out. Looking up everybody noticed a figure nested on the blade's hilt,

"Well, well if it isn't Kirigakure's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza."

"So, no wonder the mist brothers didn't stand a chance, it was the copy ninja after all, Hehe, I guess I'm going to enjoy myself for a while after all!"

"Hmm, if you're going to be my enemy I guess I'm going to have to go all out." Muttered Kakashi, as bored as always, while at the same time pulling his forehead protector to reveal his left eye.

"Oh? What's this you're really going to use your sharingan since the beginning? Hmm, I feel honored to be acknowledged by you, Kakashi." Said Zabuza in mock praise, while quickly switching his gaze towards Naruto's direction.

Sakura and Tazuna, who were still picking themselves up off of the floor, or in Sakura's case off of Naruto since he turned on his back to cushion her fall, headed back to the formation they were in to protect Tazuna, while listening intently to the two jounin's conversation; While Naruto was already standing up and was quietly thinking to himself.

"_Man, I didn't think that going back into my old body would drain me of my strength and speed as well… Damn, if I'm not careful with what I do I could easily end up screwed!"_

Quickly breaking him out of his thoughts, Zabuza started lowly chuckling, before switching to full blown laughter.

"Haha! How amusing! To think that a newly graduated gennin would be able to rescue himself and two other people from my attack without even breaking a sweat! That kid must either have talent or be an idiot with guts, either way it's a shame I'm going to have to kill him!"

After finishing his little speech, Zabuza quickly leapt off of the tree and jumped onto a little lake that was very close to where the fight was being held. A few moments later and a very heavy mist covered the area.

Sasuke, who was struggling to not kill himself at the present moment, was quickly coming to the conclusion that a battle at this level was simply impossible, there was no way that two people could be giving off so much murderous intent that it was making him want to commit suicide, mentally slapping himself, Sasuke was reminded that the two people fighting were not just two "people" but rather well trained ninja of the jounin rank, even Kakashi, who always had a cool, laid-back demeanor, was giving off unreal levels of murderous intent. Quickly gripping his kunai, Sasuke was reaching his limit, just a bit more and he wou-

"Sasuke… Don't worry, I won't ever let any of my comrades die as long as I can help it!" Reassured Kakashi, while giving his traditional eye smile.

Slowly, lowering the kunai, there was suddenly a low laughter coming from an indeterminable location, after what seemed like forever the laughter turned into actual sentences.

"Hehe, so many choices… I… wonder which I should go after first…"

Abruptly appearing out of nowhere, Zabuza was in the middle of the formation the members of team seven were using, Naruto, who was the first one to notice, quickly turned around and tried roundhouse kicking Zabuza in the side, only to have his foot blocked by the steel of Zabuza's blade. Kakashi who was already aware that Zabuza had attacked his students, went in and stabbed Zabuza in the gut taking advantage of the opening Naruto had made, although soon after Kakashi had pierced his flesh, he didn't see the normal dark red liquid that poured out of wounds, instead he saw a clear, transparent liquid, swearing, Kakashi tried to jump back to dodge the incoming onslaught of a steel blade. Just when the blade had met flesh, Zabuza was met with the same transparent liquid that Kakashi had met a little while back, although this time instead of him being the one to pin his enemy down, his enemy was the one pinning him down. Letting a slow smile creep up to his face as he felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed against his neck, Zabuza slowly started to speak.

"Hmm, do you really think that your little monkey imitations can deceive me? I already knew since the moment that you tried to reassure your students, you had copied my technique, you just made your clone say that to them to make it seem like it was really you saying those things…"

Kakashi who was remaining silent, let another curse when once again the "thing" in front of burst into water. Quickly jumping to the left in hopes of dodging the kick that was directed for his head, Kakashi was able to make the kick hit him in the side instead of his head, although the force of the blow was enough to send him flying into the nearby lake. Upon sticking his head out of the water, Kakashi noticed that this water felt different than normal water, this one felt heavier almost like it was filled with chakra for a….

"Suiton: Suiroo no Jutsu", "Hehe, fool, I thought that you of all people would know to never try escaping to the water when fighting a suiton user…"

"I underestimated you… Momochi Zabuza" Said Kakashi before being trapped in prison of water.

Zabuza being the man that he was could not let his mission be only halfway done and made a mizu bunshin to go and kill the other 4 annoyances that were with Kakashi, Noticing this, Kakashi quickly turned to his students to warn them of what Zabuza was doing.

"Hey take Tazuna-san and run away! Zabuza is just too much for you to handle all by yourselves! The mizu bunshin cannot go far from the original body so just hurry up and leave me!"

"Haha! Even if you tell them to run away I'll hunt them down when I'm done with you so why bother?"

"Yeah sensei! You should listen to Zabuza, even if we run we're all going to die anyway!" Said Naruto in a tease like manner.

"You idiot! This isn't the time to be playing around like that Naruto!" Scolded Kakashi

"Sensei… don't be such a hypocrite, the first thing you showed us was never leave a comrade behind, to stick with each other no matter what happened, yet here you are telling us to run away… we're going to keep on trying to save you no matter what! As long as it's okay with the old man…" exclaimed Naruto, his confidence overflowing into his teammates.

"Well you guys… it's my fault that your sensei is trapped in the first place, so I won't hold it against you if you fight to save his life… so go on save him already!"

"Yosh! Listen Sasuke, I have a plan! Sakura-chan you stand back and guard the old man!"

"Haha! I pity you there… even if your numbers were three times greater, the likes of you could never defeat me!"

"You know… when it comes down to numbers, I am never alone, I can go from 1 to 1 million in an instant!" "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Feeling the slight drain in his chakra, Naruto saw about thirty or so clones come into vision, all ready with kunai in hand, readying themselves the clones all piled on top of Zabuza, completely blocking him off from sight. After getting tired of tacking hits from the clones semi weak blows, Zabuza decided to blow them all away with sheer force, to show the idiot blonde what real strength was like, once the clones were sent off in different directions, Naruto pulled some kind of object out of his backpack and tossed it to Sasuke, who in turn caught it, noticing what the object was Sasuke mentally congratulated Naruto for coming up with such a plan in this kind of situation, although Sasuke had different plans in mind.

"_I'm sorry dobe… I know what you want me to do but I have to find out what happened to you!"_

Jumping up into the air Sasuke threw the fuma shuriken halfheartedly, causing it to land in the water some distance behind Zabuza.

"Haha! I thought that you brats had some potential but seeing as how you can't even throw a fuma shuriken correctly, I've given up hope of letting you live any longer."

Growing enraged that Sasuke didn't follow through with his plans, Naruto grabbed him by the collar and started to talk some sense into him.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke? Why didn't you follow through with the plan? I know that you grasped my idea the moment you touched the shuriken, so why didn't you do it?"

"Hn, I don't have to explain myself to you." Countered Sasuke perfectly, unaffected from Naruto's rant.

"_Now let's see what you can do on your own dobe…"_

Although Sasuke was pretty calm from his action, Naruto on the other hand was not, he had many different thought rushing through his head almost all at the same time, each one leading back to the same conclusion:

We're screwed

Trying to calming himself down, Naruto was thinking up a way to get out of the mess that Sasuke had put them in right now, feeling a rush of something in his head Naruto calmed himself completely, knowing that they had a way of getting out alive.

"_Good luck I guess…" _Mused Naruto, before turning around to punch Sasuke squarely in the face.

"What the hell was that for idiot?" Yelled Sasuke, although Naruto remained perfectly quite.

"Oh what's this? I've always found that fights between teammates are the most interesting…" said a gleeful Zabuza.

"Why won't you answer me idiot?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you teme."

"Why you litt-" abruptly being cut off from hearing a loud splash like noise in Zabuza's direction, Sasuke turned to see what the noise was.

_Sakura who was in a mixed state of shock and confusion from her two teammates fighting in such a situation, was currently panicking, although she tried her best to not show it. Tazuna, who was paying careful attention to the battle as well, switched his attention to the person protecting him, after minutes of watching her, he noticed that she would shudder every once in a while, obviously from being put under so much pressure, slowly as to not frighten her, Tazuna put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that everything will be alright, that blonde haired brat must have some sort of plan or something he's not as stupid as he looks… but don't tell him I said that ok?"

Coming out of her panicking state and relaxing for the first time in a while, Sakura decided to listen to Tazuna and put her faith in her teammates. Sakura had to turn her head towards the lake Kakashi and Zabuza were at when she heard a splash, and something resembling a clone dispersing from "Naruto's" direction, she also held back a gasp when 2 Narutos came out of nowhere, one pinning Zabuza's free arm down and the other holding down both his feet.

"Hmm, pathetic boy what do you think you are going to do by pinning me down like this? You're comrades cannot get anywhere near me because of my mizu bunshin."

"Who ever said anything about my comrades?" Yelled a third Naruto, appearing out of the water with a kunai in hand aiming for the arm that had Kakashi trapped in the water prison.

Zabuza who was semi shocked at another Naruto coming out from the water, let his instinct kick in and take over his evasion, ultimately freeing Kakashi from his prison, quickly realizing his mistake, Zabuza finally lost his patience and moved in to punch Naruto directly in the ribcage. Naruto, who saw the punch coming towards him, did the only thing that he could do… close his eyes and brace himself for the unimaginable amount of pain that followed… eventually Naruto fell into the water without feeling any pain. Upon coming out Naruto could see Kakashi soaked in water with his palm open, blocking a punch from a very angry Zabuza.

"Well well, who knew that the great Momochi Zabuza would be beaten by a bunch of kids" Mocked Kakashi in false surprise.

"Hm, I was just caught off guard that's all there is to it" Responded a Zabuza, knowing that his opponent was trying to get him angry.

"You know guys I know that I should be telling you this once we're safe, but I'm proud of the three of you, you've grown since I've first met you…" Congratulated Kakashi, while giving Naruto a face that was telling him to get out of the water, and fast.

After getting out of the water Naruto made his way towards his teammates, casting an apologetic glance at Sasuke, for making his clone use him as a diversion and almost having to beat him up, although Naruto was pretty sure that in his current state, Sasuke would mop the floor with him. Sasuke's only response before going back to whatever it was he was doing was to grunt in his usual manner. Once Naruto had made his way over to Sakura, the first thing that he noticed was that Sakura was looking at him in a weird kind of way, the kind of look she gave him when she was both angry and worried about him, wondering why it was that Sakura was looking at him that way, he voiced his thoughts while falling back into formation.

"Ne, Sakura-chan why is it that you're looking at me like that?"

"You baka, couldn't you have thought of a less risky plan to free Kakashi? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan… but if I didn't do anything we would have all died…"

Knowing that he was right, Sakura only muttered a soft "baka" before continuing to watch the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza.

**A.N:**

Sorry for not updating in such a long time but I was flunking math and had almost no time to do anything else except study my ass off, I did the exam and hopefully my grade will be high this time… well other then that I've got nothing else to say… till next time mates!


End file.
